beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 7th Scribe/Author's Dream Casting Thoughts
For anyone who visits this page or has previously visited whether by accident or design, I wish to express and explain my thoughts about my dream casting behind my stories. Before we go any further however, if you have an accepting and open mind about the backgrounds of people in the entertainment industry, then you likely needn't read this entire page posting. For those who are conservative, perhaps this will encourage a different point of view as far as my rationality behind my casting. Personally, I find nothing wrong with selecting individuals from various fields of entertainment. Many times I have read very hateful and hostile postings on other sites objecting to certain casting choices. One example is with the fictional legendary hero Conan the Barbarian. How easy is it to find a traditional actor who can physically present the size and strength of the epic warrior that is Conana? Virtually none can. Now many folks may have enjoyed seeing Game of Throne's Jason Momoa play Conan back in 2011, but it takes more than just being on a cult TV series as an alleged barbarian. Momoa had only one attribute that would work for Conan and that simply was his height of 6 feet, 4 inches (1.93 m). He did not possess the rugged, bearish muscularity often depicted in the old Frank Frazetta paintings and sketches of Conan. Arnold Schwarzenegger, in his bodybuilding prime back in the late 1970s and early to mid 1980s was my view the best representation of Conan. Overlooking his thick Austrian accent, Schwarzenegger could be taken seriously as a barbarian on screen. That is my best example of sensible casting. Now on that subject, one blogger posted their absolute objection to casting former bodybuilders and/or professional wrestlers as heroes or leads. I think that's very narrow-minded and discriminatory to be quite honest. Talent can be found anywhere and everywhere. It is up to directors and producers to recognize true talent when they see it. And to recognize potential for greatness in unknown individuals too. So in doing several stories of fantasy and/or science fiction, I include many larger-than-life characters. I also include "dream girls" in my series, the kind that are so unbelievably beautiful, the kind no one would see everyday as you go on a walk through the park or to the soccer game. In doing so, I turn to bodybuilders and wrestlers, martial artists, models, even "porn stars" to accurately portray my characters. I'll not cast just anyone when I'm set on bringing to life what I richly detailed in writing. So for instance, if I wanted an well-endowed woman with a pleasing bust and inviting backside, I wouldn't cast Rosamund Pike or Keira Knightley for the part (understand, I do recognize and enjoy both these ladies for their acting talent and their beauty). Instead, I would look to the X-film field or plus-size model rosters where those features are in higher abundance (augmented or natural). Same principle applies with my male characters. Many of my characters are lycans (whether they are werewolves, werefoxes, werecoyotes, werebears or wererats) and require an actor or actress with an athletic presence about them. For this, I look to the bodybuilding roster for my "powerhouse" characters, MMA for some lighter-weight characters and occasionally the NBA and NFL rosters. Wrestlers are always a welcome avenue I often explore for possible casting choices. Ultimately I'm not prejudice in my dream-casting. Traditional actors and actresses are just as welcomed but have their particular place in my stories as well. I love to cast older classically-trained actors for characters I have designed specifically for storytelling and narrative purposes. Case in point would include Christopher Plummer as my choice for the voice and motion acting for Creor, my Cyclops sage. Plummer possesses the many years of life and acting experience that suits the experiences of Creor. When going back in time to elaborate on Creor's days as Creor Prime, an impressive Cyclops powerhouse (despite not being the size of a city water tower as most Cyclops are), I turned to bodybuilders Jay Cutler and Markus Ruhl as my two ideal picks for the younger Creor portrayal. Again, I dream cast appropriately in accordance to the actual description of my characters, not by popular Hollywood demand. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Blog posts